Survivor: Borneo
Bontang Sabah Kalima |location = Pulau Tiga, Sabah, Borneo, Malaysia |first_aired = March 13th, 2016 |last_aired = April 20th, 2016 |next_season = Survivor: The Australian Outback}} Twists * Tribe Switch: For the first time in the history of the series, tribe members switched tribes during the tribal phase. * Hidden Immunity Idol: For the first time in the history of the series, there's an Idol hidden somoewhere in the camp. When contestant would play an Idol he or she can negate votes casted against that person. Castaways Season Summary The series premiere began with sixteen people divided into two tribes, Bontang and Sabah. First four immunity challenges have been lost by Sabah tribe, what cost them voting out Emilie Ortega, Wayne Harrell, Keenan Good and Aubrie Graham. Emilie and Wayne were voted out because of being in the miniority. Following Wayne elimination, Phoebe Wilson was the only person without an alliance, so she made connections with Jude Middleton and Carson Boyer. Therefore, they blindsided Keenan, and then Aubire, because Ciara Meadows thought Aubrie is playing with everybody. The tribes were shuffled in Day 13. All original Sabah tribe stayed together, except for Ciara, who joined Bontang tribe. Sabah was starting to winning challenges, while Ciara made some alliances with Bontang people. Jessica Richards was allied with Christina Klein and Finn Blackwell, but Alex Bradley and Chris Kelley were working with Christina too. With Ciara in the middle and Bontang losing challenges, Ciara joined Jessica, Christina and Finn eliminating Chris. When Alex found an idol on Day 16 and he told Christina and Ciara about it. Everybody got scared, so Finn's original alliance turned away from him, and he got voted out. On Day 19 the tribes were merged. New alliances were created when Ciara decided to join the alliance of Christina, Jessica and Jacob Massey. They knew that Alex is going to play with someone else. The other alliance consisted of Phoebe, Jude, Carson, Liv Jacobs and Lorelai Hess. Liv and Lorelai made good connection with Sabah people but they weren't sure abot Ciara's loyality. When Alex joined Liv's and Lorelai's alliance, they targeted Christina as a huge threat because of her social skills. On Day 22, Phoebe, Lorelai and Alex went to reward and they were talking about voting out Ciara. After reward, Lorelai and Phoebe thought that it would be a good idea to flush Alex's idol. When Phoebe told Alex a lie that the whole tribe is voting for him. Alex believed Phoebe and wanted to blindside Ciara. Meanwhile, Carson's and Ciara's good relationship from Sabah was still going on. Ciara told Carson that it would be good for their game to vote out Phoebe and at the same time get rid of the idol. The plan worked, but Alex still hasn't used it. Phoebe was eliminated because Carson told Alex about Phoebe's lie only because Carson wanted to be closer to Jude. With Phoebe's elimination, Jude lost an intrest in alliance with Carson and he got angry at Ciara and her alliance. He promised Lorelai and Liv his loyality. Jude wanted to talk to Jessica and Jacob about eliminating Ciara and Carson saying that they are the rats of this game. Ciara was trying to protect herself telling everyone that Liv is going to win this game because she's winning immunities and she's very friendly, but no one was listening to her so she got eliminated. Following Ciara's elimination, Carson was left alone, and at the same time, people were suspicious about Alex playing an idol. Everybody got worried and Carson was trying to convince everyone about that fact. At the same time, Carson wanted Alex to use an idol at him, but Alex used it on himself and Carson was eliminated. On Day 31, Jessica was working on Lorelai and Jude about eliminating Liv. Jude was not happy about Jessica's move. Lorelai wanted to eliminate Liv despite she's her friend. At the end, they eliminated Jessica because of her betrayal. After Jessica's elimination it was clear that Liv, Lorelai and Jude are against Alex and Jacob. Jacob was trying to convince Jude that if Liv is going to make it to the Final 4, she's going to easly win this game. With Liv winning immunity, Jacob knew that he has to vote an another threat in the game. Alex wanted to stay under the radar because he wanted people to see a threat in Jacob or Jude. Jacob was trying to convince Lorelai to make a move, but she wanted to stay at her Final 3 deal with Liv and Jude, so Jacob got eliminated. On Day 37, Jude won Final 4 immunity challenge. He and Lorelai made a Final 2 deal wanted to eliminate Liv so they did. After Liv's elimination, The Final Immunity Challenge has been won by Jude so he and Lorelai eliminated Alex what made them being in the finals. At the Final Tribal Council, Lorelai made a speech that she was considered to be an ally of the most people on the jury. Also, she was winning tribal immunities and being truthfull. Jude made a speech about being in worse position at the beginning of the game because Sabah wasn't winning immunities. Also, he made an argument about he's loyality, being a good ally and eliminating Carson and Liv in the good time. Jury announced Jude a winner by a 7-0 vote because he was very good at his social game, winning immunities on Final 4 and Final 3 stage and also convincing people to eliminate threats like Ciara, Carson and Liv when Lorelai was too afraid to make a move. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This is the first season including 16 castaways. *Borneo contains the first Sole Survivor - Jude Middleton. *'Alex Bradley' is the first person to find a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Liv Jacobs' is the first person to win Individual Immunity. *Both Jude Middleton and Liv Jacobs hold the record for most Individual Immunity wins with 3. **'Jana Pollard' and Kaylie McFarland joined them in holding the record after Survivor: The Australian Outback. However, Jana won only one Individual Immunity, but two Individual Rewards and Kaylie won two Individual Immunities and one Individual Reward. *'Jacob Massey', Liv Jacobs and Lorelai Hess are currently holding the record for going the longest without participating at any Tribal Council with 21 days. *'Jude Middleton' is the first to won the title of Sole Survivor with all votes cast for him and not for his opponent. Category:Seasons